I Missed You!
by JewelHuntress316
Summary: Kairi leaves. Will Yaya ever see him again? A oneshot for Yairi


**I missed you~!**

"_Oh, Kairi! You always look familiar, yet strange! " Yaya laughed._

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi grinned._

Kairi took Yaya's hand. "Yaya, I want to talk to you about something."

Yaya smiled. "Sure!"

Kairi tried to smile. "Let's go to the park."

"Sure." Yaya beamed. When Kairi said something like this, it was usually good news. A surprise, maybe. Yaya was sure excited

They got to the park. "What is it?" Yaya couldn't contain her excitement, she was so excited.

Kairi felt uneasy. How was he supposed to break the bad news to his girlfriend? They had been together for two years…

Yaya seemed to notice Kairi's uneasiness. "What's wrong, Kairi?" She looked up at him.

She had such a cute, adorable face it just made it harder to tell her.

"I…I…um…" Kairi stammered.

"You?" Yaya wondered.

"I'M MOVING!" Kairi blurted out.

There! He had said it! Now Yaya would see what a horrible boyfriend he was to leave her after all they had been through.

"Wha-?" Yaya choked on the soda she was drinking.

"Well, my sister told me at last minute. She told me she didn't care for what I think, and I presume that we are moving no matter what."

"Kairi…" Yaya's eyes filled up with tears.

"I…I know…But I'm afraid it's not up to me…" Kairi whispered. He was afraid if he used his normal voice he would start to cry.

Yaya put her head on his chest and Kairi put his arm around her.

When Kairi walked Yaya home, it was silent.

Kairi got to the airport and walked inside. All his friends were there waiting for him.

They said farewell to him, they would miss him, and that stuff.

"Thanks." Kairi said. "I'll miss you guys too. But… where's Yaya?"

"Hey." Utau looked surprised. "Where is she?"

"KAIRI! Come on! Bye, children. Utau, good luck with your new manager. Continue to be the best. Seriously, Kairi. Get over here."

"Bye, guys… and… tell Yaya that I said bye to her too." Kairi ran to his sister. "Bye!"

"BYE!" All of them yelled.

"I'm going to find Yaya and ask her why she wasn't there." Amu rushed off.

"Be careful!" Rima cried.

Amu's POV

I rushed to Yaya's house first. "Hi, Ms. Yuiki." I greeted her breathlessly. "Is Yaya here?"

"Why, yes, she is here. She's upstairs. What do you nee-?"Ms. Yuiki started.

"Thanks!" I cried running upstairs.

"YAYA!" I burst into her room.

Yaya was curled up in her bed. "Yws?" She sniffled.

"Why weren't you at the airport? Kairi wanted to wait, but his sister made him leave!" Yaya sat up. I was a bit mad, but then I saw a teardrop slide down her cheek. I immediately calmed down. There should be a good reason to cry and not see Kairi, right?

"Well…" Yaya sniffled again. "I wanted to… but…" Another tear slid down her cheek.

"Yaya, what's wrong?" I said gently. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"But…" Yaya burst into tears. "I… I knew i- it would… o-only hurt me to see h-him l-leave!" She sobbed.

"Yaya…" I gave her a tissue and hugged her. "Yaya, I'm **so **sorry!"

I tried to imagine Ikuto gone. I would be crushed! Look at poor Yaya! She sobbed. She looked so heart-brokened, I felt really bad for her.

"I'm sorry, but after a while, the only solution is to move on. I know Kairi would want you to do that too."

"I…I guess. I'll have… to."

"Good girl. I knew you would. And I'll always be here to support you. Don't worry." I reassured her.

"Thanks, Amu-chan. You're the best." Yaya gave a faint smile.

"No problem. You'll be recovering in no time! I just know it!" I gave a big smile to her. "Now, Yaya, I need to go. But feel better, okay?"

"I'll try." Yaya managed.

"Good job! Bye, Yaya!"

"Bye." She gave a weak smile.

I quickly left, but I couldn't get the picture of Yaya's sad face.

Poor Yaya.

End of Amu's POV

Four years later, Yaya's POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had a ponytail held by piggy hair elastic. A red shirt, a blue vest on top, a blue silk skirt, blue socks, and red sneakers.

_Perfect!_ I thought to myself.

I rushed out and grabbed my messenger bag. I couldn't be late for my first day of grade eight!

I ran to the bus stop. The bus got here and I got inside.

Soon, I got to the school and hopped off and rushed toward the school.

OW! I ran into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I said angrily. I wasn't usually like this, today I'm just anxious.

The guy smiled at me. He had green hair, and glasses.

I glared. "Uh… can you get out of my way?" I demanded.

It's kind of weird. He looks familiar, yet strange.

His face fell. "Oh… never mind…" he left.

All through my classes, I thought of _him_.

Who was he? I felt like I met him before…

I suddenly remembered who he was.

So after school, I ran right up to him the moment I saw him and ran into his arms. I hugged him.

"Kairi! I missed you so much!"

**I know it's not that good, but it's my second time trying to write a oneshot, so please be nice. ^_^ Please review?**


End file.
